Moves Like Jagger/Milkshake
}} The Glee Project Esta canción será interpretada por los Participantes de The Glee Project 2 como vídeo musical en el episodio Letra Shanna: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like, It's better than yours Lily Mae: Damn right, it's better than yours I could teach you, but I'd have to charge Aylin: I know you want it That thing that makes me What the guys go crazy for Nellie: They lose their mind The way I wind Blake (Girls): Just shoot for the stars, (La la la la la) if it feels right Then aim for my heart (La la la la la) Charlie (Chicas): If you feel like, and take me away, (La la la la la) And make it okay, I swear I'll behave (La la la la la) Chicos: (Moooooves like Jagger) Mario: You wanted control, so we waited I put on a show, now I made it Michael (Chicos): You say I'm a kid, my ego is big (I've got the moves like Jagger) I don't give a shhh Girls: (La la la la la) Shanna (Chicos): I can see you on it You want me to teach thee Techniques that freaks these boys (I've got the moves like Jagger) Ali (Chicos): It can't be bought (I've got the moooooves like Jagger) Just know thieves get caught Watch if you're smart Abraham: ' You wanna know how to make me smile Take control, just own me for the night '''Tyler (Chicos): ' And if I share my secret, You're gonna have to keep it Nobody else can see this Hey Hey Hey Yeah '''Chicas: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard And they're like, It's better than yours Damn right, it's better than yours I could teach you Chicos (Chicas): And it goes like this Take me by the tongue and I'll know you Kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you All the moves like (But I'd have to charge) The moves like (But I'd have to charge) The mooooooves like Jagger (My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard) I don't need to try and control you (And they're like, it's better than yours Damn right it's better than yours) Look into my eyes and I'll own you (I could teach you, but I'd have to charge) With the moves like Jagger (My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard) I've got the moves like Jagger (And they're like, it's better than yours Damn right it's better than yours) I've got the mooooooves like Jagger (I could teach you, but I'd have to charge) Charlie con los Chicos (Chicas): (My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard And they're like, It's better than yours) Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (Damn right, it's better than yours I could teach you, but I'd have to charge) Kiss me 'till you're drunk and I'll show you (My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard And they're like, It's better than yours) All the moves like Jagger (Damn right, it's better than yours) I've got the moves like Jagger (I could teach you, but I'd have to charge) I've got the mooooooves like Jagger Curiosidades *Es el segundo Mash-Up de The Glee Project, el Primero fue Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby en Tenacity. *Shanna canta 2 lineas en esta canción. *Es la segunda vez que Moves Like Jagger se convierte en un Mash-Up, la primera fue en el episodio Yes/No (Moves Like Jagger/Jumping Jack Flash). *Es la cuarta vez que un actor de Glee aparece en los videos musicales de The Glee Project: **John Ross Bowie (Dennis) en Firework. **Max Adler (Dave Karofsky) en Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby. **Iqbal Theba (Director Figgins) en Here I Go Again. **'Mary Gillis (Sra. Hagberg) en Moves Like Jagger/Milkshake.' Videos thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones exclusivas de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Sexuality